


Rich Man, Poor Man

by sassyfangs13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve grew up in a time when sharing what little you had was the norm so when Tony starts buying him rediculous gifts he doesn't really know what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich Man, Poor Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Steve grew up poor-ish, and during the total war, everyone does their share mentality, so he never had much growing up. Tony likes to spoil him because he's super fucking rich. Steve is kind of happily surprised, but occasionally feels a little guilty/weird. Must be fluff. Subtle emphasis on how absolutely filthy fucking rich Tony is.

Steve filled the large glass halfway with milk then replaced the jug in the fridge. 

"I don't get why you do that." Tony said around a mouthful of eggs and sausage, crossing his ankles as he leaned against the counter.

"It's what my mom did." Steve shrugged, filling the rest of his glass with water from the sink.

"You could at least use the pitcher in the fridge, filters out all--"

"Tony." He looked up from the breakfast Steve had made for them, "Don't worry about it." he received a kiss to the top of his head then watched as Steve downed nearly the entire glass in one drink. "Do you want more?" He asked Tony, flipping to some page in the newspaper. Tony stood there for a moment, silent, and stared at the back of steve's newspaper.

"Nope," and with that he put his plate in the sink and disappeared downstairs. Steve wandered down a few hours later when Tony still hadn't come back up.

"Ah, good, come here." Tony demanded, Steve walked over and Tony shoved a wrench in his hand. "Tighten this bolt? Just--yeah--there at the top, good and tight. Use those mutant muscles." Steve rolled his eyes and tightened the bolt as much as it would go without something breaking. Tony mumbled a thanks and whisked the part behind a curtain that he had gotten from god knows where. 

"What are you doing?" Steve asked when metallic thud rang out from behind the curtain.

"Don't come in, I'm naked." He snarked, there was the sound of more metal hitting metal.

"Jarvis?" Steve said quietly enough that Tony wouldn't hear.

"Yes Mr. Rogers?" 

"Can you drop that curtain?"

"Of course, sir." The curtain fell to the floor and Tony spun around just in time to suavely lean against the side of the shiny, black '35 Le Baron.

"Get in, Cap, were going shopping." 

"Oh wow." Steve walled over to the car and circled it, seeming to take in every reflection and bit of polished metal.

"My dad's pride and joy, thought we could take her out." 

"When I was a kid I remember the entire street standing outside on their porches because one of these was driving by. We chased it to the end of the block." Steve laughed, "Richard fell off his bike and broke his finger on the way to tell all of us about it and was so excited he didn't even know it was broke until he went back inside and Mrs. Appleby saw it." He looked like he was afraid to touch it, like if he did then the door would rust and fall off it hinges. Tony laughed and pulled a jacket off Dummy's arm, throwing it on over his AC/DC shirt, then walked to the passengers side and opened the door for Steve.

"After you."

*****

"Where are we going first? You hungry?"

"Tony, we just finished breakfast."

"That was almost three hours ago, what do you want?" Tony's hair blew around in the wind coming through the open windows, his dark sunglasses reflecting the warm sunlight. "How about ice cream? I could go for some ice cream."

"Tony, you don't--"

"What's your favorite, vanilla or chocolate?" Steve sighed and gave in, 

"Vanilla."

"Called it."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it, vanilla it is." Soon after they pulled in to the parking lot of a retro-themed ice cream shop. 

"Hiya! Welcome to Izzy's," the blonde behind the counter chirped, "what can I get ya'?"

"Classic banana split, extra fudge and cherries." Tony winked, handed the girl a fifty and told her to keep the change.

"So," Tony turned to Steve who crossed his arms over his broad chest, "what are we doing today?"

"I...don't know." 

"How about--"the girl came back with their sunday, "thanks--we go get you some new clothes?"

"You bought me an entire wardrobe not even two months ago." He followed Tony over to one of the weathered picnic tables outside and sat across from him.

"New shoes? Mm!" Tony objected, shoving a bite of fudge in his mouth, "Some new watches!" He pointed with his bright pink spoon.

"But I already have one. Why do I need another?"

"You can't wear a brown and gold watch with a black Prada and a red tie, we'll get you more watches." Tony decided. Steve didn't have a red tie and didn't exactly know what a "prada" was but new better than to say as much, lest Tony buy him six of each, and settled for taking a large bite of ice cream and banana instead. 

"We should get you a new phone too, the one I gave you is outdated."

"You gave it to me a week ago." Steve still didn't know what everything did on it, it took him a good part of two days to realize that it did more than light up when you pressed the button on top.

"Garbage." Tony shook his head. Steve sighed again and Tony continued his list of things he would get him. Steve wasn't used to having so much /stuff/, in his time you had what you absolutely needed and sometimes even shared that with your neighbors. He felt guilty about getting all of these things he didn't need but didn't want to hurt Tony's feelings by rejecting everything he gave him. He supposed he would let Tony do what he wanted and protest on the larger items, hopefully he could get away with at least that. 

*****

"How about this one?" Tony held up a large faced, black metal watch, "Or this one?" it was the same thing in grey. "Fuck it," he turned to the salesman, "two of each." The salesman nodded and retreated to the back room to get another set of the shiny watches.

"And what about some cufflinks?" Steve followed Tony over to another display case, "I like those." He tapped on the glass, "Will you wear these?" he pointed to another pair. They were simple, just a polished gold, in the shape of an eagle. He liked them but didn't know if he would actually ever wear them, with Tony's lifestyle though...

He nodded, "Fantastic." Tony said and called the salesman over. He unlocked the case and Tony told him the two pairs he wanted, "and pick out a set for yourself." The man looked surprised but Tony insisted and he pulled up a pair of silver and emerald snakes. "Nice choice, reminds me of a friend of mine." Steve laughed as they walked over to the register. 

"Three cuffs and two Rolexes," the salesman said, " that'll be nineteen thousand, six-hundred and twenty three dollars and fifteen cents."

"Visa?" Tony held up a card and the salesman nodded. Steve was awestruck, nineteen thousand dollars was the yearly salary of his entire block and Tony was spending that on watches, on /him/. What happened to only letting him buy small things? 

"Steve?" He refocused on Tony, "You ready to go?" Steve closed his mouth with an audible snap and nodded.

*****

The next store Tony drug him into didn't go over any better. They walked out with three more bags and a receipt that rivaled the last. The car was filling quickly and Tony didn't seem the least bit affected that he had just purchased the equivalent of an AT-6 fighter plane in silk lined suits. 

"Can we go home, please?" Steve asked for the third time, "You've spent more than enough money today, I don't need anything else, really."

"I just want to stop in at a couple more places."

"Tony."

"Okay, one."

"Then we can go home?"

"Yep." 

The building Tony pulled up next to wasn't much to look at. From the faded paint on the large brick wall and the large towers behind it, Steve guessed it was an old grain mill or something of the like. Tony walked up to a door with a large neon "open" sign next to it and held it for him. The inside of the old factory was bright, with sunlight filtered by dirty windows high above the floor and a myriad of lamps, Christmas lights, and other illuminated objects coming from various sectioned off spaces.

Tony grabbed Steve by the wrist and lead him towards the back of the large room. Here, the booths opened up and the warehouse floor was covered in furniture and large objects that wouldn't fit in the cramped spaces. 

"Over there." Tony pointed to a darkened corner and under two paint peeled bicycles sat a 1941 Harley-Davidson Custom Special with army green paint. Steve looked at Tony with wide blue eyes and a big grin, "So I can buy it?" Tony laughed. Steve nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the top of the head, to which Tony responded by pulling him by his shirt collar the rest of the way down to meet with his lips.


End file.
